


no space between us

by bickz



Series: FFXV Drabbles [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom, Drabble, M/M, Smut, kinda rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bickz/pseuds/bickz
Summary: A gas station bathroom is good enough for Gladio.





	no space between us

**Author's Note:**

> give these boys time to be romantic pls

“We won’t fit.”

Prompto’s voice is a pathetic whine that echoes in the small bathroom stall. He’s not even sure Gladio heard him, so he opens his mouth to repeat himself, but is quickly silenced by large fingers pressing between his lips. Prompto manages a startled gasp around the thick salty digits, tries to crane his head to give Gladio a vexed glare. The larger man is right behind him with his other palm holding Prompto’s naked hip, his head lowered as he focuses on the task at hand. 

“ _ Shush _ , Prom. Not so loud,” Gladio growls, and Prompto thinks about how much of a hypocrite he sounds like, but doesn’t protest. This is the only chance they have together, and Prompto doesn’t want to spoil it -- even if having a quickie in a gas station bathroom is the least romantic thing he can think of. 

Prompto adjusts himself the best he can, having to bend his back at an impossible angle and press his stomach against the toilet tank to accommodate both of them in the stall. He lets out a frustrated huff, and Gladio presses his fingers deeper into his mouth. Prompto wants to pull away and throw a fit about how awful this is, but Gladio is impatient, moves his hand from Prompto’s hip to grab his own shaft and line himself up. The only warning Prompto gets is a muffled grunt before Gladio buries himself inside with a single powerful thrust that makes Prompto’s knees nearly give out. As the tears well up in his eyes, he instantly forgets why he was so annoyed.

“ _ Oh fuck yes, Prom _ .”


End file.
